Break-in
by EMS211605
Summary: McGee's place is broken in and it is up to him and the team to figure out what exactly are they after. While doing that things between coworkers begin to grow in unexpected ways. Set during the middle of season 8. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tony groaned when he looked at his clock. '0845.'

It was a rare Saturday morning where the team wasn't on call. Actually it was a rare extended weekend, where they didn't have to go in until that Tuesday. All he had planned to do on his mini-break was to do some much-needed sleeping, household chores, watch movies and go out. That of course wasn't the case because someone was calling him way too early for his liking.

"DiNozzo"

"Tony I know it's early and I'm sorry but can you come over here please. I was out with Jethro. And someone broke into my apartment and left a mess. I think they were looking for something."

At this point Tony was already up and putting on the first pair of pants he saw.

"McGee calm down I'm on my way now"

Tony was up and over to McGee's place in less than 15 minutes. If it wasn't for the panic tone in his voice he would have put up a better argument. But once he got over there he knew he made the right decision. The place was a mess! The bookshelves were turned over leaving papers and books scattered all over the floor. The desk McGee used for writing was flipped over and the type writer on the floor. Cabinets and drawers were open and even Jethro's little area was flipped upside down. It looked like the only thing that was not touched at all was the computer area. Starring in disbelief he saw Tim walk out of the bedroom looking just as confused.

"It's no better in there"

"What happened?"

McGee sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't really know Tony. Jethro woke me up at exactly 7:12. I was going to ignore him but he's really stubborn. So we left at 7:21. Drove over to the park about 10 minutes from here. Ran 2 miles. Walked an extra mile. Finished that at 8:00 on the dot. We then drove over to the pet store. 8:05. There until 8:26. Got here 8:40. Knew something was wrong when I pulled up. Call it my gut. Pulled out my gun. And entered my apartment saw this then called you. Would have called Ziva first but she went to Richmond with Abby. And you know Gibbs is in Mexico until Tuesday."

Tony couldn't help but think and smile at how McGeeish it was of him to be that exact.

"Is that it?"

"Actually, now that you mentioned it when I was driving into the parking lot a red jeep rushed out. The only reason I remember it because he almost hit me head on and I had to swerve to avoid it. I only got a glimpse of the plates. Maryland A21. That's all I got."

"Guessing you didn't touch anything?"

McGee just rose his eyebrows and gave him a look.

"Of course not well let's do what we do. I think I have stuff in my car"

"Here" McGee said while handing him gloves. "I took pictures already. Granted on my phone but still. I rather not have my whole apartment transferred to the navy yard. So do you think we can dust prints and only bring things I think that are necessary? And I called Ziva anyways and despite me protesting she and Abby are going to be up here in about 2 hours. An hour and a half if Ziva's driving."

Impressed Tony started making his way to the bedroom.

"McGee!" Tony yelled when he was in the bathroom searching through it.

"Yeah"

"Look what I found"

Tony was holding up a small red pocketknife that seemed to roll under the sink.

"That is not mine. Must be the intruder's"

"Bag and tag it, we can get Abby to see if she can lift prints from it and maybe trace on where it came from."

"Tony there is no need to put her to work as well we don't even know what this is, it could be random and…"

Tony didn't let him finish that sentence. He put his hand on McGee's shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes. "Look, Tim, obviously this wasn't random, well it doesn't seem random. Someone might be after you and your life could be in danger. Abby and Ziva would not mind doing their jobs to protect/ help you out. You wouldn't have called me if you didn't feel that this was a random break-in. Well, you would have but later in the day when normal people who are off wakes up. Plus, if Gibbs was here he would be saying the same thing. Let us help you, I mean unless you want metro to take over?"

He let out a sigh, shaking his head at the thought of totally random police forces handling his stuff. "Fine. Before they get here though can you help me with dusting for prints on the book shelf and desk and then getting them up?"

"Sure"

It took a while to get the prints that they needed but once that was done. They got the bookshelves and desk up and started going through the books and papers taking small notes on everything.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I missed that."

"Missed what" Tony asked while coming out of the kitchen. Just then Ziva and Abby came knocking on the door.

"Ziva describe me in Spanish." McGee said

"What?"

"Like say what I am wearing but in Spanish."

"Okay." Ziva gave a perfect description in Spanish on what McGee was wearing and what he looked like.

"This woman. Late – twenties, early thirties, medium build, brunette, brown eyes was talking on her cell phone when we entered the pet store eyeing me down. I know my Spanish is rusty and all but it sounded like the exact description Ziva just gave. Then when we were walking out she stopped me and started talking to me while petting Jethro. She wasn't just petting him it was like she was groping him. Trying to buy time, it was like she was trying to prevent me from leaving the store.

"Hey, Abby do you think that you might can pull up prints from Jet's fur or dog collar?"

"Yeah, totally."

"McGee what are you getting at?" Tony asked already seeing the wheels in McGee's brain turning.

"I think she has something to with the break in, I could have sworn she took a picture of my plates when we were driving away. And I heard her on the phone again. Something about eagle and leaving. Guessing she was talking about me. I think it is my gut telling me she has something to do with it."

"Do we know what the person was looking for?" Ziva asked still trying to look over the damage.

"No and the strangest thing is they didn't touch my computer at all. No attempt to type in my password. I don't think they even tried to look around it."

"How did they get in?" Abby asked looking over the lock.

"I think by the window in the bathroom, it was open well more like pried open. It wouldn't have been that hard to climb up. Or a lock picking kit and just climbed out of the window to get out. Already dusted the door for prints."

"Did you call Gibbs yet?"

"I will, later"

Everyone gave him a look meaning sooner than later because they all know he will somehow find out.

"Okay, Tony and Ziva can you interview the neighbors and meet me and Abs back at NCIS. We can start on the evidence me and Tony found."

Both of them looked at him for a minute before Tony cleared his throat.

"He means now people, chop chop." With that Ziva was making her way out the door and Abby was gathering up Jethro and some of the evidence.

McGee gave the senior field agent a smile and a silent thank you.

With little information from the neighbors saying that they heard nothing or they saw really nothing, Tony and Ziva were headed back to the navy yard.

"Hey you have anything?" Tim said entering her lab and handing her a cafpow!

"Thanks and our mystery woman definitely left prints on his collar. Running her fingerprints through AFIAS now. The pocketknife is another story. There is no prints on it at all. It looks like it has only been used once or twice and the label seems to be scratched off."

"Ehh, anything else?"

"Yeah, looks like your laptop has not been touched at all like you guessed. All your flies are there and seems haven't been in use since 11:00 last night. I analyzed the pictures and it looks whoever was in your house was focusing on just the books and papers and the drawers. You said there were 2 type ribbons?"

"Yeah, I was going to pick some more up today."

"So they didn't touch that either and the only finger prints I can find on your typewriters is yours. The only prints on the door is yours, Tony's and some kids. Who I am guessing is the one who watches Jethro on late nights. I picked up prints on your bookshelf running it. Did you talk to Gibbs?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be here tomorrow. And that Rule #38 is in effect and that I am not allowed to sleep in my house until this gets solved."

"Does Tony know that?"

"Yeah, he knows." Tony said while walking in with Ziva.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping in my place for a few nights. And before you argue about Jethro as long as he keeps quiet and not a disturbance he can stay with us. Landlord cleared it. So what now….boss?"

McGee gave a smirk hearing Tony call him the boss. '_Oh, sweet satisfaction_.'

"Ziva start looking through cases I worked. Back 4 years, ones that might have a grudge, stuff like that. Pretty sure I saw Dorneget here you can have him help you. Me and Tony will go to the pet store to see if anyone knows about this woman and then back to my place to look through some more things. Abby can you call me as soon as you have a match and keep an eye on Jethro please."

"Aye, aye sir" Abby said fake saluting him and gave him a smile. With that they all departed their separate ways. Walking into the pet store, Tim was glad to be greeted by the same check out woman that was there earlier.

"Don't tell me Jethro went through all that food already?"

McGee just let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, I'm actually here for work. Julie this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS"

"Well, I had no idea you worked with the feds. What can I do for you **Agent** McGee?" She said with a smile.

"Do you know the woman that was here earlier who was all over Jethro."

"Umm…yeah well I don't know her but she was here before."

"When?" Tony asked

"About a week ago, she was asking about the area saying she was thinking about moving over here. Actually, she was asking about the apartment complex that you live in. I told her I really didn't know about it since I live on the other side of town."

"Did she ask anything specific?"

"Safety, she wanted to know how secure and crime rate over there. How many levels and the structure of the building was it old or new. Still couldn't tell her much though. Why is she in some type of trouble?"

"We believe that she is connected to a break in."

"Ah I see, well that is all I can tell you. Actually, if it helps she went into the drug store next door and I saw her come out with hair dye and what looked like a prescription bag."

"Thanks Julie." She handed him her card. "If you remember anything else, call."

They went over to the drug store but that was a dead-end since the woman used an aliases for her prescription. Making their way back to the apartment they were hoping it could give them some clue and hoping that the team was getting somewhere.

Back at the apartment they were only 20 minutes in when Tony noticed one of the night stands that was overturned and it look that the drawer was pried open with some type of sharp object.

"McGee"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you keep your gun?"

"In my drawer near my bed"

"Locked?"

"Yeah, I had to get a new stand and the drawer locked so I just thought that I should keep it in there."

"And you said that you had your gun with you?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the key?"

"I just got it about a couple of days ago so I haven't had time to put in on my key ring…Oh my God!" He ran over to his dresser and reached into the back of the drawers and pulled out a small box but had nothing in it. "They took my key…great."

"Is it the key only to the drawer?"

"Yeah. But how would they know?"

"Well, they could have watched you. Julie said the woman was asking about your apartment area. And if you just got it a couple of days ago than they could have followed you or something like that."

"But why would they want my gun?"

"They want to frame you. Thinking they would place your gun at some crime scene or use it. They probably took some clothing fibers and other small things to set you up. And yes I know this because how many times have I been set up for murder."

"So they want to frame me for murder?" McGee said still trying to put all the pieces together in his head.

"I don't know, that is just my guess. I mean there is a first time for everything right?" Tony said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"How comforting, thanks" McGee said with a fake smile.

Tony just shrugged. "It could be an NCIS case it would be easier to frame you if it was. I am pretty sure it would be easier though."

"Makes sense. I can look into all the different active cases and look over what the evidence they have. So back to the navy yard we go."

"Wait, you have to pack your bag."

"I have an overnight bag."

"I highly doubt you'll be over for just one night. Pack like a week of stuff. Do you want me to get Jethro's things?"

"Sure, thanks."

"That's what I am here for"

They were all packed and ready in 30 minutes. Even though the state of his apartment was still a mess. He knew that until they got to the bottom of this he would have no time to get it in the state he wanted.

* * *

An idea that came and wanted to explore. So love it, hate it? Lol. Reviews are helpful. Oh, and if anyone forgot rule #36 is "Your case, Your lead" and since it is McGee's apartment it is his lead. :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks everyone who has put this story on alert and the ones who have favorite it and reviewed it. Keep it up, it is much appreciated. Oh, and side note: I changed the #36 to a #38 in chapter 1 since "Your case, your lead" is rule #38. Sorry about that. Okies, enjoy :)

* * *

_Back at the Navy yard…_

"Ziva, have anything?" McGee asked walking into the squad-room handing her,her tea.

"No, not yet seems the people are either still in jail, on parole, dead or have airtight alibis. But I was thinking maybe we can look into people you may have upset while attending MIT. The only reason I say that is because I was looking into the pentagon cases we have worked and it seems a good amount of people there have attended MIT.

"I don't know Ziva…" McGee said hesitantly

"That is actually a good point. Think about it, Probie, you were basically a kid when you went there. There had to be at least a few people you beat out and pissed off. Obviously having someone younger and probably 10 times smarter than them didn't sit right." Tony said.

"But why would they wait until now?" Tim asked still not getting it.

"Well maybe they forgot about you until you had to work a case there. They saw you working and stuff and it bought up some rage. Like they are stuck in a boring desk computer job and you are out in the field and doing computer work at the same time. You are still younger and more successful than them." Dorneget said while coming to stand next to McGee's desk.

"Umm…yeah. I guess that makes sense. Can you guys make a list of all the people who went to MIT that works there? Actually do all the agency's. Classes of 1993-1999. That is the classes I would know people from. I'm going to check how Abby is coming along."

As McGee was walking down to the lab he couldn't help but wonder why. He knew that some people at MIT didn't like that he got the highest marks and was the youngest. He was what people would call "teacher's pet" always answering questions, asking questions getting in most of his assignments early or on time. And yes there were a couple of times that he corrected the older students because they were wrong. He was even chosen to represent MIT at a conference in New York and Ohio in his first year and able to represent MIT in other conferences across the US in the following years. Great opportunities. Was everyone happy for him? No, he even recalls a time when someone from his class went to his teacher asking why he wasn't chosen for one of the conferences. The teachers' only reply was because Tim was more qualified and dedicated. He guess some people just still had grudges even after all these years.

"Hey, Abby have anything?"

"Hey, was just about to call you. Mystery woman no hits on the national debates but I ran it through Interpol and got a hit. Her name is Maria Liva, she is from Spain and was arrested about 3 years ago for being connected to an arms deal and a robbery. She was released after a couple of days because there was not enough evidence to hold her. It looks like she has been in the United States for about 6 months according to her passport. Staying in Delaware but she moved out about 2 weeks ago but left no forwarding address. So she could be anywhere now."

"The worker at the pet store says that Maria was asking about my area about a week ago. Thanks that helps. Anything from the bookshelf."

"No, there is definitely someone else prints there but I can't identify them. No record on AFIAS or Interpol. I am re-running them now."

"Thanks. Just don't work too hard." McGee says with a smile

Abby just shook her head "We will catch them. Don't worry."

McGee told her about the MIT theory and she said that she will look into some more things about that.

For the next few hours everyone was hard at work. Dorneget finishing up tracking names of the people they have put in jail. Ziva and Tony making the list of people in the agencies and the people in the pentagon. Cross checking with McGee if they caused problems or any indication there was a problem. Tim checking bank and phone records. By 5:00 he was about to say they could go home when the BOLO for the jeep came back. They gathered up their gear and was out the door. The jeep was wrapped around a tree and whoever stole it looks like they kept it clean. There was a few clothing fibers but other than that nothing really significant. They got back to the navy yard and he dismissed them and said they didn't have to be back in until 10:00 tomorrow. With Jethro in hand he was headed toward his car when he heard Tony stop him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To my car…I was going to follow you back to your apartment"

"No, for all we know they could be tracking your car. So let them think you are at the navy yard."

Too tired from the events of today and still having next to nothing he didn't have the energy to argue. So he just followed him over to the car and laughed when he saw a towel laid out in the back for Jethro. They drove over to his apartment in silence, walked Jethro around the block and then made their way into the apartment. They got in and immediately Jethro started to sniff out the place.

"What is he doing?" Tony asked while watching in slight horror as the dog sniff around.

"Checking if you have drugs for one thing. And he never been over here so just familiarizing himself with everything." Tony still looked unsure but left the dog alone while he put McGee's bag in his bedroom.

"Tony, I'm not going to kick you out of your room."

"Nah, its fine my couch is somewhat comfortable. It is really no big deal."

Tony let McGee put his stuff away after reassuring him that it was okay that he got the room and watched Jethro as he stopped in front of the fish bowl.

"Jethro this is Kate, Kate this is Jethro he'll be staying here for a while. Now I want you two to play nice." Tony said like he was talking to a little kid.

All Tim could do was laugh as he heard Tony talked.

"What?"

Trying to calm his laughing while shaking his head. "Nothing. Just I'm trying to imagine what Kate would say if she knew you named a fish after her."

Tony laughed as he too was trying to imagine the same thing. "I think she would be slightly offended that it is a fish or somewhat shocked that I can take care of another living thing besides myself which she would point out I could barely do."

"Yeah that sounds about right." They were silent for another minute or two while remembering the constant banners Kate threw at Tony. McGee was first to break the silence.

"I think Jethro found his spot."

Tony looked over and the German Shepard was stretched out on the spot right between the living room and kitchen. "Hope he's comfy. Chinese and a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm going to take a shower. My usual."

"Yep, do you want extra rice or no?"

"Yeah a little indulging won't hurt I guess."

The rest of the night was filled with small conversations and movie watching.

The next morning Tony woke up to something wet on his face and he quickly jumped back when he saw Jethro tongue way too close to his face.

"Probie!" He yelled out while Jethro just looked at him with a tilted head looking like he had done nothing wrong.

"Yeah, Tony?" McGee said stepping out of the bedroom still wiping the sleep from his face.

"Can you please tell me why I woke up to dog slobber on my face?"

All McGee did was laugh while walking over and scratching Jethro behind his ears. "He likes you, you should feel loved."

"Hmmmm, yeah sure. Going somewhere?" Tony said noticing the sneakers on Tim's feet.

"Oh, I was going to go on a run with Jethro we usually run in the mornings on weekends."

"How many miles?"

"2-3"

"If you are up for an extra mile I know a beaten off path way I usually run along. Not people know about it so it is less public."

"Ummm…yeah that sounds great. Thanks."

They ran the 4 miles along the path and it was peaceful. Only stopping twice they were met with two benches that was facing each other and a pond behind it once they were done. After catching their breath, Jethro took over one of the benches which left Tim and Tony to sit on the other one.

"I'm impressed. 4 miles and we only stopped twice and the first time was due to Jethro doing his business. When did you start being Mr. McFit?"

Tim just shrugged and took a swig of his water. "I don't know, I started running only on the weekends when the team split up. Then about 3 days a week a few months after that. Then when we got back from Somalia it turned to 5 days. Then when I went to Mexico and then Canada I tried to run 3 miles every-day but that was too much so I just do one mile 3 times a week and the rest of the days 2-3 miles."

Tony couldn't help look over Tim while he spoke. The results of working out and probably eating better since he saw in his fridge a bunch of organic things and non-processed meats were definitely paying off. He never really considered him "overweight" maybe on the chubbier side but not overweight. Now he could see that his body was fitting nicely in its new shape. He actually looked kinda of good.

"I did notice you being a bit faster in the field. Not faster than me of course." Tony said flashing him a smile.

"Well, you were a P.E major and a cop so you have that over me."

"True. So, question. Why do you not tell people you are a federal agent?"

McGee shrugged again. "I don't know, I guess if they don't know I can avoid the normal questions like 'Have I arrested someone?''Have I ever shoot someone' Stuff like that. Then there is the fact that some cases we can't even talk about so there's that. Just makes it easier I guess. More of a need to know."

"Okay, so why don't you tell people that you are a famous author?"

"I did tell you I was an author."

"Uh no, you told me you write stuff about crimes and basically stuff we do. Then I asked you if that was plagiarism and you said you didn't think so."

"I thought Ziva was the one with the perfect memory?"

"Hey. I remember things. And plus that was a big case with Pacci dying and everything. And it being our first stake out together and yours in general."

"And you making out with a guy?" McGee said with a slight smile. Tony just gave him his best 'Gibbs – stare'. "Kidding, kidding I know you don't like talking about that. But like I said even though NCIS is a big part of me. I want someone to know me for me before I launch into all that stuff."

They stayed like that for a few moments just staring at each other smiling. Tony was about to say something when Jethro started barking at the book bag.

"I think your dog is going crazy."

"No, my phone is probably vibrating and he doesn't understand that it is making the bag shake."

Since Tony was closest to the bag he went and answered the phone.

"Timothy McGee's office. How may I help you?"

Tim just rolled his eyes and continued to watch Tony whose smile was turning in to a slight frown and then what looked like concern and anger in his eyes.

"Thank you, I will let him know." Tony said punching the end button rather violently.

"What happened?"

"Someone broke into your storage unit."

"When?"

"Early this morning around 2 they think. What do you have in there anyway?"

"Old computer parts, a desk I had since John Hopkins. Old high school stuff, papers, a dresser and my first typewriter. We have to check it out."

"Yeah. We can take Jethro home and then make our way over there. There's a shortcut so we don't have to take the long way back. I'll call Ziva on our way to meet us there."


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Keep it up. Next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

They made their way back to the apartment, quickly washed up changed and were out the door. Ziva was waiting for them outside of the storage building talking on the phone.

"Yeah, thanks Abby. We'll let you know when we do, brief Gibbs when you see him. Okay, bye."

"Boss-man here already?" Tony asked

"No, his flight comes in 30 minutes. Abby is going to pick him up and knowing him, he will want to go straight to NCIS or the crime scene."

They made their way over to the office. A 30 – something year old was at her desk looking through papers when she noticed their presence. Standing up to give him a hug, he could just feel the stares from Ziva and Tony when she just wouldn't let go.

"Tim. I am so sorry that this happened." She said finally releasing him.

"It's fine Linda. Linda this is Special Agent David and DiNozzo. NCIS. We think that the break in has something to do with a previous one that happened yesterday. Now what exactly happened?"

"Well the alarm didn't sound until 2:32. No one arrived here until 2:50 and the only reason we know it was yours that was hit because no one else's was open."

"You are saying the burglars left it open." Ziva said

"Yes, that is exactly what happened. We have a guard standing outside of it and the crime scene was not touched. But you know our policy."

"The storage is not responsible for damaged or stolen goods, I'm accountable for my own things." McGee said like he heard it one to many times. "Agent David will stay here and get the security tapes, maybe we can id them that way. Ziva its storage locker 45 once you're done."

He and Tony made their way to the locker. "If the cameras can't get anything, I have a listening device hidden in a secret compartment in the desk." McGee said while walking.

"Wow, were you planning for this break – in?"

"What, no. Just you can never be too prepared you know"

They entered the locker and it was just like the state of his apartment. Both the dresser and desk were overturned. Everything else was on the scattered on the floor, making the already small unit look even more smaller. McGee just sighed at the destruction and put his gloves on. He bent over and opened the compartment on the desk, which only someone who knew about it would know it was able to open. Tony just silently watched him while he took pictures and sketched the crime scene.

"Whoever did this knew about the compartment." McGee said with another huge sigh looking at the destroyed listening device in his hand.

"We'll catch them, McGee." Tony said trying to make the younger agent feel better.

"Yeah, just wish I knew what they were after or why or who would be nice. Or if it's personal or professional." Tim said in a low voice still looking around.

They were still getting prints when Ziva showed up with the tapes.

"Linda said that this is what they have. She said you were supposed to come in and update the system sometime this weekend but she understands and it can wait."

McGee just gave her a small smile and said thanks and gestured for her to get to work. About 10 minutes later, Tony was just flipping through an old high school yearbook of Tim's when he noticed a page ripped out and it seemed it was a page McGee was suppose to be on.

"McGee?"

"Hmmm?"

"You didn't rip out this page yourself did you?"

"What?" McGee said while getting up from his spot. He looked over Tony's shoulder and saw what he was talking about. Quickly shaking his head he took the yearbook from Tony and flipped to the back of the book. "And they scribbled out my name in the science fair winner's page as well."

Tony was about to say something else when Ziva, holding another yearbook but from John Hopkins, said that the page that supposed to have him on it was missing as well.

He walked over there and saw what she was talking about.

"Maybe the person did the same thing to your MIT yearbook."

McGee just shook his head. "I don't have it here. I brought it to work to show someone and it is in the trunk of my car." Just then his phone rang.

"McGee"

"It's Gibbs."

"Boss! Hi"

"Technically, you're the boss right now. That's not why I called, I am at the crime scene and I found a business card for a "Marks on the Soul" according to Abby it is a tattoo place in Arlington. The person that was here have an appointment there at 2:00 with a woman named Cynthia."

"Thanks, Bo...Gibbs we should be back in the Navy Yard shortly."

He hung up quickly and smiled a little 'finally getting somewhere…hopefully'.

He turned to the team and told them what Gibbs said and they finished the fingerprints, gathered up the evidence and they were all headed back to the navy yard.

As soon as they made their way to the their area of the squad-room they were greeted with drinks. Coffee for McGee and Tony and tea for Ziva. They were waiting for fingerprints from Abby and the rest of them were again going through a list of possible suspects. Putting in different inputs, trying to get to one solution. Making a lunch run to restore their energy. They looked through the security tapes which gave them nothing because who ever did it disconnected the tape then put it back online later on. Finally, 1:30 rolled around and they were headed to the tattoo shop.

Gibbs was outside in the car watching customers walk in, wired into the team. Tony and Tim was in the waiting area pretending to be interested in the tattoo selections on the wall. Ziva was talking to the woman at the counter saying she wanted a tattoo but it just had to be from Cynthia because she heard she was the best. Trying to get Just when the woman was telling Ziva that Cynthia was booked for the day, Gibbs called in.

"Early forties, 5'9, blonde, medium build, slouching slightly, bread. He looks nervous keep an eye on him."

Tony was about to argue saying that of course he probably looked nervous because he was walking into a tattoo place. He stopped himself, though, when he saw the guy come in and walk straight to the counter. McGee narrowed his eyes knowing that he knew this person but couldn't place a name or how.

"I am sorry." The guy said to Ziva who was still standing in the way. "But I have an appointment and if you can move I'm in a rush."

Tim's eyes flew open when he heard the guy spoke and knew exactly who he was.

"Charles!" Tim said turning his attention to him.

Charles looked back and saw Tim and then took off toward the back of the store.

"Headed toward the back ally, Gibbs." Tony said and was just behind McGee who was trying to catch up with Charles. They got to the ally and McGee looked around not knowing exactly which way he went. Just then Tony saw a knife fly toward them Tony pushed Tim to the ground and landed on him and then saw Ziva duck and saw the knife land into the wall.

Ziva proceed with caution toward the area where the knife was thrown. She had her gun ready and out and was motioning for them to stay down just in case anymore knifes where going to be thrown.

When she got a few more feet to the end of the ally and turned the corner, she saw the suspect pinned down and struggling but Gibbs held a tight grip.

"Gibbs caught him." Ziva yelled out.

Tony slowly got up and helped McGee up from the ground. Dusting himself off he looked over at McGee who still looked kind of shocked.

"You okay?"

McGee just nodded his head and made his way to the car. Not saying anything until they got into the car, Tony turned to Tim who was leaning on the window.

"So, guessing you knew this guy in high school?"

"He…we basically grew up together. Our fathers were best friends."


	4. Chapter 4

_In the Observation room…_

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs stood in observation staring at Charles who was pacing back and forth on the other side of the glass. It was about 10 minutes before Ziva broke the silence.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

McGee still looking at the glass, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Summer before my second year at MIT. He…ummm…he almost got me kicked out of school."

Both Ziva and Gibbs were shocked to hear that. Anyone who knew Tim, knew that he took everything seriously especially his education. They didn't think he would do anything to put his education at risk.

"He accused me of plagiarism on a paper, on several papers actually. They were false, of course, but I still had to go through this whole process of proving my innocence and such. I had it sponged from my personal record. That is the only incident that has been sponged from my record." McGee just shrugged his shoulders and turned around to face them, including Tony who walked in while he was talking.

"Why, would he accuse you?" Ziva asked

He shrugged again. "I don't know he never gave me a legit answer. Just said he was sorry. Which I know wasn't heartfelt at all. After that I never saw him again. Tony can you interrogate him?"

Tony looked up from the file he had in his hand and just nodded.

"I just thought that you wanted to do it?"

"Yeah, but if he is still somewhat the same guy that I knew. Then you are definitely the person more suited for the job."

Tony just nodded again and left for the other room. McGee hoped that he was right, that Charles haven't changed that much. If he haven't then he knows that he made the right choice to have Tony talk to him. He turned his attention back to the window, watching the scene play out.

Charles was pacing back and forth, murmuring something that Tony couldn't catch. He slammed the door behind him, which caused the guy to jump.

"Sit down" Tony said making his way to his own seat.

"I want to see Tim."

'And to think I thought this was going to be easy' Tony thought.

"Well you can't you get me instead."

"Who are you?"

Tony just raised his eyebrows and nodded toward the still empty chair. Charles just sighed and sat down running his hands through his hair.

"Better, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony. I just want to talk, and want to know why you thought it was a good idea to break into Tim's house and storage locker."

"You have no prove of that."

"Really? That knife that you threw at his head says otherwise, it had your fingerprints on the handle. And we matched it with the prints we found."

Charles just swallowed hard and continued to mess with his fingers.

"Now, Charles is it?" Tony said while looking over the personal file he had laid out on the table. "Let's see born in VA, moved to Maryland when you were 3. Hmmm, looks like both you and Tim's dad were stationed on the same base. Then moved to California when you were 8. And again you were on the same base as Tim. Mom died a couple of years later, while your dad was overseas with Tim's dad. Who did you stay with?" Finally looking up to see Charles biting his lip.

"Tim's mom let me move in with them."

"Oh, so you and Tim were like best friends then?"

"Yeah, even though he was younger we just clicked."

"You and your dad stayed in the states while Tim's family went overseas for a year and a half. But surprise, surprise you guys ended up on the same base after that in Washington State. How you'd feel about seeing him again?"

Charles just shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Our dads were happy. We ended up in the same class."

"And how exactly did you feel about Tim being 3 years younger and smarter than you."

"He wasn't smarter than me!" Charles snapped

"That answers that question. Just stating the facts. 3 years younger and in the same grade. Yeah, I would say he was just a bit smarter than you. Oh, look you were a boy scout too. Were you guys in the same troop?"

"He was the leader." Charles said looking down at the table. "My dad who was in charge thought he was more capable."

"So your dad liked Tim more?"

"No…"

"Then why would he put him in charge?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't think he could do it?"

"I was better suited for the job"

"Why, cause you were the troop leaders son or because you were older?"

Charles just shrugged again biting his lip.

"You were on the wrestling team with Tim. Was he better at that too?"

"He was not better than me!" Charles said nearly shouting. Ignoring his outburst, Tony continued.

"I see you applied to John Hopkins, once you moved again. Rejected. Tim got in though. Guessing you guys applied at the same time."

"Yeah. That doesn't matter."

"Really? So you weren't mad?"

"I was upset for maybe a day. I went to community college. Then re-applied. I got in. Got over it."

"But, despite the fact Tim was in a car accident that set him back a few weeks. He still graduated with a higher GPA than you."

Tony could see Charles getting irritated by the minute comparing him to Tim, hoping to get more he decided to push it.

"Higher GPA, younger than you. Then you both got into MIT but Tim got in automatically while you were wait-listed. How long did it take them to tell you, you were in?"

"3 weeks before classes started."

"So you didn't even know if you were going to go. And you had to watch Tim get all ready for classes. I bet he was so excited too. Why you only stay a year?"

"According to the board, I plagiarized my work."

"So when they accused you of that, you put the blame on Tim?"

"No, he was the one who ratted me out after I accused him of the same thing. He went to the board to get back at me."

"So you accuse him of stealing your work, he says he didn't, you don't believe him. You even go as far as going to the board about it. But of course they don't believe you. Tim is the smarter one in all of this, he is the more likable. People believe him over you, so his case gets dropped. Tim confronts you about it wanting to know why, and you give him a half ass answer. Then he does a little digging on his own. Realizes that you are the real plagiarizer in this equation. Turns you in, which gets you kicked out of school and you end up at a fast-food joint. But it doesn't end there does it?"

"I was wrongly accused."

"No, I don't think so. You went into FLETC a few years ago but flunked out. Did you know Tim went through FLETC with no problem at all? Passed with flying colors."

Charles begin gripping the ends of the table which begun to turn his knuckles white.

"My dad told me. He kept up with Tim's family."

"He was proud of him, wasn't he? That is probably all he talked about with you. Tim this, Tim that. Gets annoying, doesn't it?"

Charles only gripped the edges more.

"So now you work in the pentagon as a janitor after you lost your job as a security officer at the airport. So, I am just going to take a wild guess here. You're at the pentagon, doing your thing and you see NCIS people come in. Probably to talk to people about a murder, typical. But who do you see out of the corner of your eye…Tim! So you see him and emotions start coming up."

"It wasn't like that…"

"Sure it was. Your life stinks, you can't hold a job, and you have been under the shadows of this guy your whole life. So you see him and he looks great, better than great. He's confident at what he's doing, not a hint of the guy you use to know. And that makes you mad. He moved on and made something out of himself. He's an NCIS Special Agent and by what you can tell, even with the short time you saw him, a damn good one. For some reason you think he doesn't deserve such a good life."

"I never said…"

"It's probably because you're older and you think that has something to do with success or the fact that your dad is more proud of Tim than he is of you. Even after all these years, it's just not fair. I get it."

Charles looks up and his face begins to relax. "You do?"

Tony just nods and casually leans his chair back. "Yeah, I mean I was even a little envious of the guy when I first met him. He's younger than me has more degrees than me. His knowledge on computers and science exceeds me by a long shot. Pretty sure my boss liked him better at some point."

Charles finally let go of the table and seemed to relax. "See it's not fair. Everyone loves him, he could do no wrong but I know the truth."

Tony put his chair back up and put his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his hands.

"And what truth is that?" Tony said still sounding casual.

"He's a liar and a cheater. His work is not his own, he takes credit for others people's work. He gets close to people and then bam betrays them just like that."

Tony just nodded, trying to keep up his casual persona.

"How would you know? You haven't talked to him in a while."

"I met someone who feels the same way, he knows Tim well."

"So you were going to pair up with this person and expose Tim?"

Charles shook his head quickly. "No, we were going to stop him from deceiving anyone else. Ruin his life, just something to knock him down a few notches that would teach him a lesson."

"Set him up for murder?"

"No, a bomb."

Pretending to get it, Tony snapped his fingers and smiled slightly.

"Oh, I get it. When you broke into his house you were looking for his badge and ID, his gun, probably some other things to put in the place. That would make him look guilty as hell. He would be charged, probably prison for a few years, when he comes back he can kiss his job away or any high respected job really. Smart. I mean with his knowledge he can easily build one, it would take some time but still. So who is this mystery person?"

"He's an ex-worker of Tim, Tim stole his job. Then had the nerve to say his project was not "good enough""

"I need a name."

"Roger. I don't know his last name, we met and our conversation came to Tim and him and his cousin agreed to help."

Tony just nodded again and begin to pack his stuff. "Okay, you're under arrest." He said in the calm voice he has had all throughout the interrogation.

"Wait, what? But you just agreed that Tim…"

Tony didn't let him finish the sentence, he lifted himself out of the chair and invaded Charles personal space in a matter of seconds.

"First, you have no right at all to call him that. His name is Very Special Agent McGee. Second, you threw a knife, a very sharp one to be exact, at his head. Third, you broke into his apartment as well as his storage unit. Last time I checked breaking and entering is against the law."

Charles didn't know what to say, Tony's voice went from casual to beyond serious in a matter of seconds. Tony used this opportunity to back away, grab the file and head toward the door before turning back to face Charles who was still a little in shock. "Oh and one more thing. I may not have known Tim as long as you. But if there is one thing I do know is he is loyal as ever and one of the hardest and best people I ever worked with. If someone is giving him praise, know he deserves it."

"But you…"

"No! You don't get it! I trust him with my life, every single day and nothing will ever change that. He is beyond an amazing person. And if I find out this bomb is already assembled and put into place. Prison will be the least of your problems."

Tony then turned around and slammed the door shut behind him. He let his head fall back on the door, closing his eyes for a second before hearing the sound of Abby's boots coming down the hall. He quickly sat up straight.

"Hey! Where are the others?" Abby asked bouncing from one foot to other seeming to busting with information.

Tony just tiled his head toward the observation room and went in after her. Getting a quick glance to McGee who was leaning on the wall, having a face of relief or shock. Tony couldn't tell.

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I ran the fingerprints through the NCIS debates because that was the last thing I could think of. I got a match. The prints belong to a Roger Popper. He worked in Cyber Crimes for 3 years until…"

"Until Vance assigned me down there. I was over him and he came to me with a project that I knew wasn't going to work. So I declined it, he resigned the next day." McGee finished

"Do you have an address?" Ziva asked.

"Yep" Abby said while handing the address to her.

* * *

Sorry, if Tony seems a little OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you again to everyone following and giving feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

"There are actually two address." Abby said while going up to the bullpen with them while they were getting their weapons. They all paused at what she said.

"Two?"

"Well, he owns an apartment above a bar in Alexandria. And according to sources he spends a lot of time there. Like 4 times a week."

"We can split up, Tony you're with Ziva. You can take the house. Gibbs and I will take the apartment."

They were off on their separate ways. About 10 minutes in the drive, Ziva noticed how un-usually quiet Tony was.

"You're awfully quiet, Tony"

"It is called focusing on the road, Zee-vah."

"Your technique in integration was very effective."

"Yeah, well apparently I was the best for the job."

"I think McGee knew what you were going to do. He had on a satisfying grin when you got into his space."

"Had to, guy is an ass. He has no idea who McGee really is."

"So you had to knock him off his high donkey."

"Horse. But yeah. You know what they say. If someone thinks they have the upper-hand break it. And I had no problem breaking his."

"That sounds like a rule."

Tony just looked over and smiled. "Rule 16"

They pulled up to the house and parked right across from it. Not seeing any cars in the drive – through they made their way to the front door. Ziva knocked on the door only to find it already slightly open. Pulling out their guns they carefully made their way inside the house. Clearing each room downstairs they made their way upstairs. Ziva was on the last room when she yelled out a confused 'Clear'. Tony noting the hesitation in her voice made his way over to what he assumed was the office room. As soon as he stepped into the room he knew why she was hesitant, it was a small room probably about the size of an integration room. A filling cabinet in one corner and a long table filling up most of the room. Mostly all the walls were bare except the one wall which was filled with pictures of McGee.

"Woah, McGoo overload."

Ziva made her way over to the board with the pictures on it. She pulled on her gloves and started to look over them. Tony went over to the filing cabinet and started pulling out files looking for clues. His phone rung 5 minutes later.

"DiNozzo"

"Tony, we're here. Did you guys get anything?"

"You should get over here."

"Why?"

"We found a room filled with stalkerish pictures of you and possibly files on you. Maybe the files aren't about you but the pictures are definitely of you."

"Okay, were on our way."

Tony hung up the phone and continued to flip through the files. It was mostly filled with some chemistry equations and other stuff he barely understood.

"They have been following him for 5 months." Ziva said after looking over the pictures.

"How can you tell?"

"Our regular coffee shop switched cups 5 months ago and in the pictures he is holding only the new cups. Also, he had to get his tags changed 5 months ago. The pictures with his car and license plate only shows his new tags."

"Your memory is incredible." Tony said looking over the pictures as well.

"Hello?" They heard Tim call up.

"Last door on the left."

They heard the footsteps of Tim going up the stairs and saw him stop dead in his tracks when he saw the wall of him.

"Wow." Tim could only say.

"Yeah, this guy was on to you. Where's Gibbs?"

"Talking to Abby she thinks she is on to something. I wonder how…?"

"5 months. Ziva remembers when they change the coffee shop cups and when you changed your tags."

"Ziva, did anyone tell you your memory is incredible? What's in the file?"

"Oh, chemistry things. You would get it more than me."

He handed him the file and went over to the cabinet and picked up another file.

"Wow, this guy really didn't like you." Tony said after looking over the file.

"Why you say that?"

"It looks like a copy of a paper you did and a bunch of not so nice opinions on here."

"Let me see that." Tim took the file and looked over it.

"This is my senior thesis."

"Well, apparently he doesn't like it. Thinks it is not reliable, unprofessional, badly written."

"Yeah, Tony I can read."

"What's CIT?"

"California Institute of Technology. MIT rival school."

"What is a rival school?" Ziva asked

"Two schools that don't like each other. Usually sport wise but with CIT and MIT we play pranks on each other its weird I know."

"Well, apparently Popper thought CIT was better because on the last page it says that a CIT student could do this paper 10 times better."

McGee just shook his head in disbelieve. "But how did he get a copy of my paper?"

"Apparently, MIT was impressed with it that they still have it in their records. Abby was going through his credit card and he purchased a plane ticket to go to Logan International about a month ago and only stayed one night at a hotel about a mile from MIT." Gibbs said while he was walking into the room.

"He would have to go into the record room where they keep all the papers and stuff. It is heavily technology guarded, lots of codes. Popper is really good with computers from what I remember, so overriding the system especially if you are on the campus would be simple enough if you know what you are doing. It is just getting in and out and not leaving a trail of any kind that is the hard part."

"You make it sound like it is the easiest thing in the world." Tony said looking at McGee suspiciously. McGee just shrugged and went back to the filing cabinet while Gibbs went over to the wall of photos.

"Hmmm this is interesting." Tony said looking over yet another file.

"What is?" Tim said making his way over to the older agent.

"How long did the guy work at NCIS?"

"3 years. Why?"

"He has your performance reviews for those 3 years. They are all signed by Gibbs and Director Jenny. More hateful comments from him in the side notes."

"I mean he did quit after a month and a half after I was reassigned. It was still a few months before Vance had a chance to do his first reviews."

"Are you sure you didn't meet him before NCIS?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"He apparently knew you. Look he has an article about you when you went to some conference in Nevada. Apparently you presented some genesis paper."

"It was a paper on a new technique to make tracking bank and credit card records go faster. Just kind of something that came to me. I presented to a room of about 60 or so people. It was open to the public. Popper took that idea and tweaked it, which was the project he presented to me. I knew it wouldn't work, that it would just slow the tracking down instead of speeding it up, so I disapproved of it."

"Did Popper say anything to you after that?" Gibbs asked

"Well after he resigned he came back the next night to get his things, it was late and I had to go back down there because I forgot something. We were the only two down in the basement. He called me a geek and said I thought I was some type of big hotshot because I get to carry a gun. That I will never amount to anything and will forever be just a computer nerd. Also, there was no way I will to go back into the field because I couldn't handle it and wasn't a true field agent."

McGee glanced over at Tony who was leaning on the filing cabinet looking like it was taking all his strength not to punch something. Which made him really question if he should have a loaded weapon with him or not.

Gibbs was about to say something when Ziva suddenly ran from her place in the room to down the stairs and out the house. Without a moment of hesitation the other 3 agents followed her out the house and unto the street.

Ziva had her gun out and was pointing it straight at Maria who was standing way to close, for anyone's comfort, to the Charger that McGee and Gibbs came in.

"Step away from the car." Ziva said

"I wasn't doing anything." She yelled back.

"Then why were you underneath the car?"

"I wasn't underneath the car. You must be seeing things."

Ziva just shook her head and took a step forward. "I saw you go underneath that car, you waited until the sidewalk was empty and then went underneath the car. Now as a federal agent I am asking you politely to step away from the car."

They could tell Ziva was doing her absolute best not to scream at the woman to get the hell away from the car so she can look at it. Maria was about to argue again when she noticed that McGee, Tony and Gibbs took a step forward with their guns pointed straight at her. She just sighed and put her hands up in surrender. Ziva put away her gun and Tony being the closest handcuffed her.

Gibbs and McGee put away their guns while Ziva went underneath the car to check if it has been tampered with. McGee went hesitantly over to where Ziva was, hating the fact that if Maria did anything dangerous to the car it was specifically aimed for him and the team would be caught in the cross-fire.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, McGee?" She said while still underneath the car.

"Is there anything under there?"

"Not that I can see. Wait I have something….It looks like a bug."

McGee let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. He knows a bug was bad but it could have been worst way, way worst. "Help me up." Ziva said.

Tim helped her up while she went over the front of the car to check for more things.

"I don't see any traces of anything. But we still should check the inside of the car."

McGee only nodded while Ziva made her way over to the trunk.

"I didn't put anything in there." Liva yelled from where she was standing with Tony and Gibbs.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?!" Tony said nearly yelling. Maria just rolled her eyes.

Ziva opened up the truck while pointing her gun at it while it was opening. There was nothing in there except the emergency book-bag filled with supplies that all agency cars were required to have. The ex-mossad leaned further in and opened the book-bag and pulled out gloves. "McGee flash your flashlight."

Tim flashed his light toward the trunk and watched Ziva pulled a couple of loose wires out from the back of the trunk.

"This does not look like nothing." Ziva said

"I didn't know that…" Gibbs just gave her his best glare to shut her up.

Ziva resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went back to the front and opened up the hood of the car.

"The engine is shot. And there is something stuck in here, looks like a piece of paper." Ziva called out after looking it over. She leaned in and quickly pulled back and murmured something in Hebrew while pulling off her glove.

"Are you okay?" McGee asked trying to take her finger to check it.

"I am fine. It just shocked me. Gibbs I don't think this thing is safe to drive."

"Call a tow. Take it back to NCIS. We can take her back in one car."

"Tony can you wait for the tow?" McGee asked. He knew that Tony might see it as a punishment. Which is the total opposite of what he was doing, it seems Tony needed a break and some alone time. Waiting for the tow will just do those very two things.

Lifting his head from the ground, he just smiled his winner smile "Of course McBossman. Here you can take her. I'll get the stuff from the room."

McGee was about to say that he was going to do that but Tony was already half way up to the house. Tony walked up to the room thankful for the momentary alone time. As he was gathering up the things his uneasy gut feeling was getting bigger. He was thankful that McGee asked him to wait for the tow and since it was a Sunday he knew it was going to take a while for them to get there. Which gave him time to do a little more research on his growing theory. His gut feeling was telling him this was bigger than just a simple set-up to ruin Tim's life. He just had to prove it before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again everyone! You guys are awesome. :)

**Warning: Mention of Suicide **

* * *

Sitting at the table, Tony had about a dozen papers from different files spread out in front of him trying to make sense of it all. There had to be a connection between all the files besides McGee he thought. Going through files, the newspaper articles, making notes on the different side comments made. He was about to pull another file when his phone rung.

"DiNozzo."

"Mister DiNozzo, you called about a tow, were here near your car."

"Yeah, sorry I am inside. I'll be out in a minute."

Tony completely forgot about the tow truck and cursed silently because he thought he was getting somewhere. He decided to take the files he was working on and maybe with the team's help he can get somewhere. He met the tow trucker outside and flashed his NCIS badge at the guy. He already slipped into the passenger side while the car was being hooked to the back of the truck. He decided to call McGee to try to distract him from his endless thoughts that were running through his head.

"McGee."

"Hey, I'm on my way back."

"Okay, that is great, I'll have the garage open so they can just tow it in. Abby wants to re-check it herself."

Tony just laughed knowing Abby probably freaked out when one of them told her about the car incident. Instantly, wanting to see for herself that it wasn't dangerous.

"How is the suspect doing?"

"Okay, Ziva is with her. She decided she didn't want to speak English anymore. Only Spanish is coming out of her mouth. From the parts I could pick up she is not being helpful."

"Ah, well I was working on something and hoping it will get us somewhere."

"Same. I am tying up some loose ends, hopefully that will get answer some questions."

"Okay, then I'll see you when I get there."

Tony hung up and the phone and just made small conversation with the truck driver. 20 minutes later he heard Abby's voice on the megaphone instructing the van on where to go. Tony got out after he signed the necessary paperwork and he was greeted with a bone-crushing hug.

"You're safe."

"I kinda need oxygen here Abs."

"Oh, right sorry." She said while pulling away from him. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"I am sure McGee told you, we are perfectly safe. The engine was just shot nothing a mechanic can't fix." Trying to reassure her.

"I know, I know but what if Ziva didn't see that girl by the car. Something bad could have seriously happened. I just want to make sure you guys are safe."

"And we appreciate it." Tony said making his way over to the elevator.

"Oh, and call me when you are back in your lab."

"Sure."

Tony just flashed her another smile and made his way up to the bullpen but decided to make a quick stop in the observation room. He saw Ziva on the other side of the glass, speaking very angrily in Spanish.

"Anything useful?" Tony asked Gibbs

"She claims she was hired by an unknown source. Doesn't know anything about him."

"And you think she's lying."

"Yep."

Tony just nodded and stood for another minute watching Ziva switch between Spanish and English. Finally, deciding the mixing of languages was tiring Tony went up the bullpen. He was greeted by McGee who was chewing on his bottom lip concentrating on his computer.

"Chew on that thing any harder, it will fall right off."

McGee looked up not excepting to see Tony standing right in front of his desk but just gave a small smile.

"I have been trying to make a connection between Popper and Charles know each other. Also, how does Maria mix into everything?"

"He said they met each other somewhere. What Gibbs just told me she claims she was hired by an unknown source which was Popper." Tony said while pulling his chair up to Tim's.

"I don't believe it. So I was looking into more what Popper does and he worked in a computer shop 3 times a week in Delaware after he quit here. Also, he went around and fixed people's computer because money was tight.

Turns out Maria worked in the store next to him. So I am guessing that is how they knew each other. Popper parents died about a year ago and he inherited the house that we were in. For work he set up the technology of the bar that me and Gibbs were at, he was able to stay in the apartment above it until it everything was finished. It was all finished just a couple of days ago. I just don't know how Charles knows him exactly. Plus, if they were really going to build a bomb than where? Also, if this hatred toward me was long-lasting?"

"Wait, pull up a picture of Popper." Tony said suddenly thinking of something.

McGee quickly pulled up Popper's old NCIS photo ID. "He looks familiar."

"Well, yeah Tony you probably saw him a few times when he was here."

Tony just shook his head. "No, it seems that every other time I was in Jenny's office he was either outside waiting to talk to her or already walking out. It happened more frequently the month leading up to her death."

"Did you ever ask her about it?"

"Once, she looked really pissed off after he left and she was shredding something. I asked her about it and all she said that people shouldn't lie on good agents. She told me that I shouldn't worry about it because she is handling it. I know you worked a couple of cases with them so you have had to know him on some level."

"If the complaints were about me, as Director wouldn't she have to go to Gibbs if they were as constant as you say they were? I mean for reassurance."

"I don't know you should ask him."

"Ask me what?" Gibbs said coming up in front of McGee's desk, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Uhh…Did Director Shepard ever say anything about me? Say if someone made numerous complaints about me, wouldn't she have to go to you since you're my boss." McGee said trying not to look Gibbs in the eye.

He just took another sip of his coffee and let out a small sigh. "About a week before she took personal leave she came to me because of a number of complaints toward you by someone. She refused to give up a name. I told her next time this person comes to her send them to me."

"So he hated me from the start, I still don't get what a set-up bomb would prove though."

Tony was about to say something when his phone rung. "DiNozzo"

"Hey, I'm in my lab."

"On my way."

Tony hung up the phone and was headed toward the elevator when Ziva came out murmuring in Spanish.

"Guessing the interview didn't go well."

Ziva just glared and then sighed. "That woman is impossible." Then walked over to McGee's desk. Tony just shook his head and headed down to the lab. He was greeted by a bouncy Abby which made him a little hesitant to hand her the cafpow!.

"Tony! You were right the car was fine, well except the engine was totally shot. The wires were not from the car though totally random."

"Told you Abs."

"So why you want to see me?"

"I really need you to put your PhD brain to use."

Abby just smiled "What do you need me and my PhD brain to do?"

Tony pulled out his piece of paper filled with the different chemistry equations he found within the files. "I need you to figure these out, if they are just random or if there is some kind of connection. I mean I know they were building a bomb and everything but I want to know will this tell us what type and things like that."

She took the paper from him and looked it over. "Hmmm, okay I'll work on it."

Tony leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

Tony was walking out and about to get on the elevator when he almost ran straight to Gibbs.

"Sorry, boss."

When he didn't say anything, Tony just stepped into the lift.

"You have a theory." Gibbs said once the elevator started to go up.

Tony had long stopped questioning how his boss knew almost everything that ran through their minds. So the fact that he knew about his theory was no shocker.

"Yeah, but I can't prove it yet."

"What is it?"

"Well…you know how they say people with really high IQ points are more likely to commit suicide for whatever reason."

"Yeah."

"Well, in Popper's file he had different articles about it. So, I was thinking maybe it isn't just a simple set-up. I mean we all know McGee's IQ points must be really up there."

"You think they were going to not only have a bomb go off but kill him in the process and make it look like a suicide."

Tony just gave a loud sigh. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy and that is probably going to the extreme and maybe they aren't that dumb to go that far and….ow!"

Tony was interrupted by a head-slap. "What was that for?"

"To shut you up."

"Right sorry Boss."

"It isn't crazy, actually it makes sense you just have to prove it."

"Yeah, but how…I'll think of something." Tony said once seeing Gibbs about to head slap him again.

"Talk to McGee he knows more about these two than us."

"But you know he sees the innocence in people."

"Yeah but once he's convinced he doesn't stop until they are brought to justice. He's loyal, present the facts to him and the logical. You'll get through to him."

Tony just nodded and then they reached the squad-room. "Oh and McGee said go home and take care of Jethro. He and Ziver are following a lead, he thinks he found the connection between Charles and Popper."

"What about Maria?"

"She finally admitted that she knew Popper but she was just given instructions to distract McGee and get information about his apartment. The bug we found didn't have her prints on it or information."

"So, holding cell?"

"Yep, so go. Ziva will drive McGee home. And I want you to treat this like a protection detail, until we catch this guy."

"On it."

"Ziva, I appreciate it but I don't need to be walked to the door." McGee said standing outside of Tony's door.

"Just making sure you are safe."

"Thanks but I am fine. See you tomorrow."

Tim opened the door and was greeted by an excited German Shepard. "Oh, thank God you're here, he won't leave me alone while I am cooking."

McGee just bent down on Jet's eye level and rubbed his head. "Are you bothering Tony?" The dog just shook his head and let out a small snort.

"He says he's not bothering you Tony."

"Liar." Tony said and turned his attention back to the food he was preparing. He gave him one last rub before getting back up and removing his coat and SIG.

"How did your lead go?" Tony asked while carrying their dinner to the couch.

"I found out how they know each other. There is this coffee place a few blocks from the pentagon they both liked to go to. According to the worker they met there 3 times a week for the past 6 months. It was always for an hour or less near closing time."

"But Popper didn't live near the Pentagon."

"He stayed in a hotel near the shop when he first got into town."

"So, they are there together one random day and start talking and found out they both hate you."

Tim just shrugged while finishing his burger. "Popper, apparently hated me before even coming to NCIS. Charles…well we grew up together but once I went off to MIT, I knew things were not going to end well with our friendship. Sarah actually told me that he was bad news and she was 6 when she said that."

"Why did you have me interview him?"

Tim just sighed and rubbed Jethro who was laying by his feet. Tony thought he wasn't going to answer the question then he finally spoke up. "It's kind of mean."

"Tell me."

"You remind me of this bully that tormented Charles in high school. Know – it – all, good-looking and knows it, one minute he is your best bud next he can be your worst enemy. Knows when to push your buttons just right to make you to talk or do anything. Sorry."

"Don't apologize…"

"Sign of weakness, yeah I know. I am not saying you are a bully, you are actually somewhat of a good person when someone gets to know you. I just needed him to have familiar grounds that would make him uncomfortable."

Tony was about to say something when there was knock on the door. "It's probably Abby, I gave her something to work on." Tim just nodded, not questioning why Tony was whispering or even why he was putting his SIG to his side. He knew Gibbs probably told him to treat this as a protection detail.

He saw Tony look out the peep-hole and then motioned for him to go to the bedroom. Tim just titled his head and asked "who is it?"

Tony waited until McGee was in the bedroom before answering. "Charles."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! Thank you again for everyone who has reviewed, fave and alerted this story you guys are awesome! Keep them coming :). Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Agent DiNozzo, I just want to talk to you." Tony heard Charles on the other side of the door sounding desperate.

"Didn't we put you in jail?." Tony said still standing next to the door with his SIG in hand. He cut off the lights in his living room and motioned McGee to do the same in the bedroom.

"I umm… I escaped. Look you can arrest me all you want. I just need to talk to you and I don't think you want to have this conversation in the middle of your hallway."

"How do I know you're alone and not armed?"

"Look, you can search me but I'm clean I swear. I am pretty sure that no one followed me here."

Just then Tim came out of the bedroom and motioned for Tony to come near him.

"Tony, I think I should talk to him." McGee said in a whisper.

"Ummm….no. McGee you are not going anywhere near that guy."

"Come on Tony, give me 5 minutes. I can tell when he is lying and he might actually tell me something useful."

Tony just continued to shake his head. "No, because if something happens to you, Gibbs will have my ass. Abby and Ziva too."

"You can stand there and give him your best Gibbs glare while we're talking. 5 minutes."

"This is a very bad idea."

"5 minutes."

"If it goes to 5 minutes and 30 seconds. I am calling Gibbs. If he tries to touch you, I will shoot him with no hesitation. Same goes with if he tries to touch Jethro."

"Then we would need Ducky here." Tim said giving a small smile.

Tony just rolled his eyes and pointed McGee to the coach. Once he saw the younger man settled he moved back to the door. With his SIG in ready position he slowly opened his door and saw Charles sitting next to the door with his knees to his chest. Tony slowly moved to face him, gun still pointed.

"Get up, slowly."

Charles obeyed getting up and putting his hands up serenading. Still keeping his eyes locked on Charles, Tony searched him. Satisfied that he didn't find anything threatening he led him through the door and into the living room. He looked at McGee who was now joined with Jethro lying his head next to his thigh. As soon as the door closed, the German Shepard got up and sniffed Charles with Tony warning him not to touch the canine. Once he was sure the stranger was somewhat harmless he went to his previous position.

"You have 5 minutes." Tony said once he settled into the corner of the room where he had a good full view of both of them.

"Hey, Tim." He said giving a small wave.

"Charles. How did you find this address?"

"I broke into your personal file and he is listed as one of your emergency contacts. I swear I didn't know you were going to be here."

"So why are you here?"

Charles took a deep breath and tried to step forward but Jethro let out a small growl, so he stepped back into place. Tony smiled to himself and made a mental note to get the mutt a treat.

"I think you guys should know that Roger is planning to leave the country once this all over and he is going to use an alias."

"Tim, is he lying?" Tony said looking at Charles trying to tell if he was.

McGee just shook his head "No, he's not. How and more importantly why are you telling us this?"

"Cynthia, the tattoo lady, she sells fake passports to people. I was in charge of getting them. I used my one phone call to Roger he basically said screw me and he'll find someone else and that he is not paying me."

"I still don't…"

"Look, Roger is planning something big, like possibly kill you big and your life is in danger. I think the bomb is a distraction to lure you in and then kill you. Not to say it isn't real because it certainly very real. I may not like you but not enough to kill you. Plus if my dad knew I was trying to…"

"Ruin my life and career, yeah I am pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy."

Tony was impressed with the snarkiest in McGee's voice, proud that his years on the team taught him that.

Charles just looked down at hands and was fidgeting with them looking a bit ashamed. "Yeah, well he thinks you deserve the best in life."

"What exactly was your role in all this?"

"I was just told to get the passports and to help rob your house and storage locker. I was looking for your gun and badge and other personal things to put at the site of the bomb. I don't know where it is being placed or made."

"What's the number?"

"What?" Charles said looking up from his hands.

"The number for Popper." McGee said emphasizing on each word.

"Oh, it was his house number. He's probably not there anymore."

"You're lying. Just give me the number Charles."

"Tim"

"Give me the number. Or you can add lying to a Federal Agent and obstruction to an investigation to your list of crimes." McGee said raising his voice just a tad.

"You're not going to catch him, I mean you may think that you're…."

"Obviously, you haven't met the MCRT of NCIS."

"5 minutes is up." Tony said knowing that Charles was just making Tim more frustrated by the second.

"Number now."

Charles gave a huge sigh and rattled off the number. Just then there was knocking at the door.

"I called Gibbs who called Fornell to take him back." McGee said.

"Tim, you got to believe me. I don't want to kill you." Charles said while Tony was handcuffed him.

"Yeah, sure Charles. Tony take him away." McGee said while making his way to the bedroom.

10 minutes later, Tony came back inside and found the junior agent sitting on the bed with his laptop in his lap.

"Charles said you owe him." Tony said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I don't owe him anything. The only reason he came tonight because he doesn't take rejection well. He always, always have to get revenge. So because Popper kicked him off his little team he got mad. So telling on him is the next best thing apparently." McGee said not looking up from his screen.

"Have he always been like that?"

"Yep, once when the bank rejected a loan request he wanted to rob the bank and I had to talk him out of it."

"Wow, and you were friends with this dude."

"Basically had to, our fathers were best friends."

"What are you doing?" Trying to look over at the screen.

"Deleting my emergency contacts from my file. I'll put it back once this whole thing is over."

"Was he lying when he said he didn't know you were here?"

"He wasn't surprised. But technically no, he was not lying."

"Do you think he would have not gone through with all this if he knew Popper wanted to just kill you?"

Finally, McGee looked up at him and just put his head to the side. "I don't know, he may not want me dead but he really doesn't care if I am alive. And finished, I now have no emergency contacts and my personal file is encrypted."

"Good, so random people won't be knocking at my door wanting to talk about you."

"Hopefully not."

Tony was about to walk out but then decided to tell McGee about his theory.

"I have a theory about the whole Popper wanting to kill you thing."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well…I think he wants to kill you and make it look like a suicide."

"He wants everyone to think I committed suicide?"

Tony just nodded searching for an expression on McGee's face. It went from anger to confusion to disbelief in a matter of seconds. Seeing that he wasn't saying anything Tony decided to continue.

"See, Popper had articles connecting high IQ and suicide and…"

"Did he have things that looked like shrink notes or anything else personal about me?"

"Not that I saw it was mostly articles about you and your success. Your different papers. Performance reviews. His own inputs on cases you had. He had a lot to say about your first kill and your 'emotional journey' whatever that means. Oh, and a lot to say when your sister was a suspect. Even though that was years ago. And how you should have not gotten your job back."

"Yeah, I quit but you know Gibbs, can't quit without his permission."

"McGee, what are you thinking?" The older agent said seeing that something just clicked in his brain.

McGee just quickly shook his head and started typing again on his laptop.

"Working theory."

"Do you want to tell me this theory?"

"I'll tell you once I am finished."

"McGee…"

"Tony, I'm not shutting you out. Just something I want to make sure before I present it. Even if is a bust I'll tell you promise."

Tony wanted to argue but he knew that McGee could be just as stubborn as him when he was determined.

"Okay, just get some sleep sometime in the near future." But Tony might as well be talking to the wall because Tim was once again glued to his computer, mind solely focused on the theory and fingers going the speed of light. Tony just gave one last glance to him and walked out.

The next morning Tony was woken up by a very excited Jethro who was pulling the pillow from his head.

"Ow!" Tony said as his head hit the cushion.

"Jethro!"

"He wants to go out and I can't leave without my protection detail." McGee said emerging from the bedroom looking like he had gotten no sleep at all.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"An hour or so. This one" Pointing to the German Shepard "Pulled the sheet from me, woke me up."

"What did you find?"

"Can we please just walk him and then coffee and then talk."

They walked Jethro around the block, after clearing the apartment Tim headed for the shower while Tony made coffee. Tony looked over at McGee and waited until 3/4 of his cup was empty before asking questions.

"So about that theory?" Tony said trying to sound casual.

"You couldn't wait until I was done with this cup?"

Tony just shrugged not wanting to delay any further. McGee just sighed while finishing off the cup and refilling it.

"It goes with your theory how Popper wants to kill me. I looked into the all my therapy sessions both in NCIS and personal going all the way back to my teens. Then found out that he also looked into my sessions at MIT."

"How would he know about your sessions?"

"It's in our files. Not the details of course but that we saying that we saw one and that we've been cleared for active duty again. He doesn't have a high enough security clearance or any clearance really to look into the details but he could hack into it. Just it takes time a lot of time and skill to do it and not get caught. Which Popper of course has. For my personal therapist, guessing Charles told him about that. It didn't take me that long to hack into the system and get all the personal notes the doctor kept about me, guessing it wouldn't take Popper that long either.

Popper is building a case against me, wanting to make it seem that my sanity is being compromised. Taking a piece of a session here and another piece there, putting it all together to make it look like I will crack at some point."

"Wait, so I was right?" Tony said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, once you said what you said I knew what exactly to look for."

Just then both McGee's and Tony's phone went off. Both gathering up their stuff while frantically talking on the phone.

"Ziva's got something."

"Abby got something."

They both said at the same time after hanging up their phones. Making sure they had everything they were both talking a mile a minute while walking to the car.

"You go first." McGee finally said after realizing they were not listening to each other.

"Abby figured out what kind of bomb is being built and possibly the location."

"Popper bought an installment kit that would be used for bomb making and some rope."

"He used his credit card?"

"No, he used Maria's but she is still in our holding cell and he used it when Charles was at the house last night. And security cameras caught most of the license plate number of the car he is using, it was reported stolen last night. A BOLO is already out."

They got into the office after stopping for the team's drinks. Ziva was updating the BOLO and Gibbs was just walking back to his desk when McGee's office phone rung.

"Agent McGee."

"Timothy McGee, how lovely to hear from you."

Tony was about to go down to Abby's lab when he saw Tim freeze in his tracks.

Tony knew in his gut who was on the other end but he didn't want to believe it. McGee quickly started trying to trace the call while he mouthed to the team that it was Popper on the other end.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone :). You guys are all awesome! Here is chapter 8! Enjoy :)

* * *

McGee quickly started trying to trace the call while he mouthed to the team that it was Popper on the other end.

"Oh, Tim you don't sound happy at all."

"What do you want Popper?"

"I just want to talk, you know its been awhile." McGee just rolled his eyes as he continued his trace.

"Why don't we meet somewhere and have ourselves a little chat."

"Why would I meet you anywhere?" Tim said

"I know you and your team have looked through my stuff."

"For good reasons."

"Just you and me no back –up. We can meet at the lovely pub…what was the name of it again…?" Popper said.

"Irishian Pub."

"Yes, meet me there in about 2 hours."

"Why?" By now McGee was getting more and more frustrated that he couldn't get the trace on the call at all.

"Like I said I just want to chat." Popper said with one last time and then hung up the phone.

"Couldn't get the trace." Tim said after hanging up the phone.

"Why does he want to meet you at a pub on the outskirts of Baltimore?" Tony said who had listened to the conversation.

"We had dinner there one night about week after I was reassigned. It was for a case."

"Well, it is discreet and off a beaten road. I didn't even know it was still open."

"It's not." Ziva said looking up from her computer. "According to the website it has been closed for about a 9 months now."

"Popper knew the owner, so he must have gotten the keys somehow."

"You're not going without back-up." Gibbs finally said from his desk.

"You know you don't have to do this. I can have Popper down like that. No questions asked." Tony said glancing over at McGee.

"Thanks Tony but you'll be out here, hidden from sight and if anything hinky goes down I'll give you the signal."

"Yeah but…"

"Tony, I trust you. Gibbs and Ziva are investigating the bomb and thanks to Abby they know what exactly to look for. If you are going to worry, worry about them." Tim said turning toward Tony.

"I just really wish you would wear the spy glasses."

"Popper knows I don't wear glasses. Now here, put this in your ear." Handing over the ear wig. "It's untraceable, so if Popper even attempts he wouldn't pick it up. I will give you the signal if something goes wrong, don't worry." Tim said one last time before getting out the car and getting into his own and driving the last half mile to the pub.

"In position." Tony said over the ear wig.

"Okay, can you see alright?"

"As long you sit on the right side, we are all good."

With one glance at his watch, he gave a huge sigh and walked up to the abandoned pub. He didn't know if he should knock or not but he went with knocking. What felt forever but really about 30 seconds he was greeted by Roger Popper.

He was the same height as Tim, with dark brown hair, Grey eyes and just as build as Tony. Tim had to fight an eye roll when he saw him wearing a CIT sweatshirt. As soon as he saw Tim he let out a smile that even Cheshire the Cat would be proud of.

"Timothy, you came how lovely."

"Yeah, lovely." Tim murmured walking over to the empty tables and chairs.

"Drink?" Popper asked after getting himself a beer from behind the counter.

"No thank you." Tim said making his way to a table he hoped that Tony could see him from.

"Can see and hear you loud and clear probie." Tony said over the ear wig.

"Awww, Tim you do not look happy to see me." Popper said sitting right across from McGee.

"Yeah, well I don't really enjoy being around people who want me dead."

"You act like I am the only one. In fact according to you, you have nightmares of people you have arrested coming after you for revenge."

Of course Popper would start off with personal things he said in his private sessions with his therapist. McGee just hoped that it wouldn't get to him.

"I'm sorry, I think that you have forgotten what the word privacy means and how hacking is illegal."

Just then Roger let out a laugh and took another drink from his beer. "CIA, FBI, Homeland even the freaking Pentagon on more than one occasions. And you dare to call me out on hacking."

"It was not for personal use."

"Right, the loyal computer geek. The Probie of the group, always following orders. But you should be used to people snooping around your stuff. Your lovely senior field agent does it all the time. Doesn't he?"

"Leave him out of this please, this is between me and you."

"You know if Jenny didn't go and get herself killed you would've definitely gotten the boot when she came back from LA. But of course her protection detail just had to mess everything up."

"They were following direct orders." Tim said knowing Popper was just trying to get to him.

"Really? Because according to you, you said you felt that they…"

"Why am I here?"

He flashed his Cheshire the Cat smile which made him even more uncomfortable.

"I want you to quit NCIS." Popper said casually while leaning back in his chair. "I mean I want you dead but quitting NCIS is a good start."

"He wants you to do what!?" Tony said so loudly in McGee's ear that he could have sworn Popper could hear it.

"What's wrong Tim?" He said tilting his head to the side attempting to look innocent. "You've done it before."

"Why?"

"All these little mistakes you've made. The Cop, Your sister, One of your so called fans killing two people and almost killing your precious forensic scientist, Ooo what about that time when that car almost killed her and it would have been all your fault because you wasn't watching her back. Just to name a few. Everyone has this idea that you are so sweet and innocent and you somehow get a free pass when you mess up."

"I see why you and Charles got along so fast."

Popper just scuffed and took another sip. "Charles was dead weight, couldn't even get a freaking passport. If he haven't dropped that stupid card you would still be running around in circles."

"I know why Charles hates me. Why do you?"

"I would think someone who claims to be so smart would have figured it out already. Hannah Timin. Name sounds familiar?"

That urge to shift in his seat was getting unbearable. "Well, let me just refresh your memory." Popper said getting up from his spot and dumping the rest of the drink in the sink.

"Hannah Timin was attending MIT, only having one year left, just transferred from CIT. She was invited to one of the many graduation parties that take place during graduation week. The fellow graduate promised to stick by her side, but an hour into the party she was abandoned by the same graduate. So, Hannah turned to another fellow graduate for some fun. Then that person leaves her and she looks for the original graduate but he was drunk, well he claims he was just tipsy."

"That is not how that happened."

"No interruptions." Popper said turning back around to face Tim.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Well, she found him and wanted to go back to her apartment that was across town when he could have easily stopped her and taken her back to his apartment, which was just a mile from the party, to sleep it off. He however just shoved her in a taxi and then it got hit by a drunk driver. Killing both drivers instantly and then Hannah later on that night in the hospital."

"I had no way of knowing all that would happen."

"Well turns out the driver was a buddy of yours who people saw you talking to just before he went in his car."

"Are you seriously blaming for her death? He was walking away not going toward a car when I last saw him."

Popper was just near the window looking out and turned back to Tim who looked angrier and annoyed by the second. "You know I was suppose to fly out to see Hannah a week after that but instead I flew out to her funeral."

"You're the boyfriend she was talking about that night." Tim said finally putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, you killed my girlfriend."

"I didn't kill her. I felt guilty but I wasn't the one driving drunk."

"The fact that you just slide through stuff without consequences is just not fair."

"What do you want me to say that I am sorry about your girlfriend?"

"I want you to pay, be right back." Popper said walking on the opposite side toward the bathrooms.

Just as soon as he heard the click of the door at the back of the restaurant he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Do I have permission to come in there and shoot him?" Tony said

Tim let out a small laugh "Tempting I know."

"You have no idea."

"What's wrong?" Tony asked after a minute of watching Tim who had that confusing face he usually got when he was stumped.

"I don't know, it smells like….Achoo!"

"Bless you. And what do you smell?"

"Achoo, Achoo, achoo! It smells like burning Pinewood. Achoo!"

"You're allergic to that."

Just then Tim saw flames coming from the back hallway that Popper was in and saw it rushed toward the front door.

"Tony call the fire department!" McGee said in-between coughs trying to fight the smoke that was filling the pub up quickly. Seeing that the front door was out of the question Tim looked at the big window which he knew that a small chair would not break it. So he settled for the smaller window on the side. He grabbed the chair and smashed it against the window twice before the glass smashed out on the ground. Thankfully the window wasn't too high up so the fall was short and he landed hands first and was greeted by Tony who stood a few feet away. Tony reached for his hands and pulled him toward the car and drove a safe distance away from the scene but still close enough to see when the fire department would get there. They saw the rest of the flames in gulf the pub. Leaning on the hood of the car Tony waited for Tim's coughing fit to end before handing him a bottled water.

"Thanks."

Just then Tony frowned when he saw a small piece of glass stuck in McGee's wrist.

"Wait here." He then went to the trunk of the car and grabbed the first aid kit and processed to attend to the wound.

30 minutes passed and the fire department put the fire out and both men were sure that they would find remains since there was no other way to get out of the pub.

"Sir?" The fireman said approaching the agents.

"Yes?" McGee said.

"There are no remains. It seems you were the only one in the building."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean there are no remains?" Tony said, being the first one to break the silence.

The fireman looked around nervously trying not to meet the agent's eyes.

"Umm…if Mr. McGee's

"Agent." Tony said firmly interrupting.

"Right, Agent McGee's statement is correct and Mr. Popper went on the other-side of the building in the narrow hallway and assuming he didn't get out."

"He didn't, I would have seen him go out the window on that side and plus it is bordered up." McGee said

"Right, well he got out somehow because there is no remains…ummm if you want I can get my boss over here and maybe he can let you look at the scene. I don't have the power to authorize that."

"Yeah, yeah bring him over."

McGee let out a small groan while the fireman walked away. "There is no way he would've gotten out, without me seeing."

"Secret passage?" Tony suggested

"Maybe."

Just than a man in about his late 40's with salt n' pepper hair made his way over to the pair.

"Chief Sanders."

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee. NCIS." Tim said pointing to him and Tony.

"Ah Feds. Well we recovered a gas tank in the bathroom it was tucked behind a toilet."

"May we have it?"

"Yeah, you gave your statement and we will be on the lookout for the guy. If you need any other help just call."

He handed them his card and with one last smile he went back to the fire-truck.

"Gibbs is going to have a field day with this." Tony said

Before McGee could say anything Tony's phone was going off and it was no other than Gibbs himself.

"I swear he has cameras on us, like mini cameras that we can't see." Tony said which made McGee smile a little and Tony answered the phone.

"DiNozzo."

"We recovered the bombs, bomb squad is handling it now."

"Bombs? How many was there?"

"3 and a bomb vest as well."

"Wow"

"Yeah, is McGee still meeting with Popper?"

"Yeah, about that…"

Tony then went and explained the situation.

"Let me talk to him."

"He wants to talk to you." The older agent said handing over the phone.

"I'm fine Boss…Yeah…I am sure Tony would do just that…just glass in my right wrist…it is patched up it didn't go that deep…nope I feel fine… no me and Tony got it….okay see you soon….bye"

"DiNozzo, I don't want McGee out of your sight!"

"Got it boss!"

"Good" And then he hung up.

"Let's go finds us a secret passageway." Tony said getting up from the hood and reaching out to help McGee up.

"Okay, so he went through this hallway and the window is back there but obviously only the bottom half was burned off in the fire. Then there is the bathroom where there is no exit."

"Yeah, there has to be a secret door somewhere." Tony said looking closely at the wall.

"Yeah." The younger agent said going over to the bathroom. He saw gas and some scattered leaves, which he figured was attached to the Pinewood, starting in one of the stalls and finishing at the sink. He opened the mirror and found 2 shelves missing and to his discovery a small switch. He flipped the switch, flipping it and frowning when he heard nothing,"

"McGee! What did you do?" Tony yelled out.

He quickly went out and saw the wall in front of Tony open. "It probably leads outside." The older man said gesturing for Tim to go in. As soon as both got in, the wall closed immediately. About 10 to 15 feet they were greeted by the outside of the back of the pub.

"Well this is how he escaped and with it facing the woods he could be anywhere now."

"We have a BOLO out on him. He will not leave the country until he kills you. Which will not happen, especially on my watch. You are not allowed to die."

"You sound like Gibbs."

Tony just shrugged and gave a small smile toward McGee while they headed towards the car.

"I can hear you thinking." Tony said 10 minutes into the way back to HQ.

"Do you think Director Shepard would have fired me if she didn't die in LA?"

"You are thinking about what Popper said? He is an asshole McGee. No she wouldn't have fired you. You are a damn good agent and she knew that. Plus Gibbs wouldn't have let her."

"She wanted to fire me when I shot that cop and she didn't stop me from quitting when Sarah was a suspect. I have a feeling she really didn't like me as a person."

"I am going to have to stop you right there. A.) the whole thing with the cop we covered that, it's old and buried deep in the ground. And B.) The thing with your sister, you were protecting her. End of story. C.) I admit you probably wasn't her favorite agent, but she knew you were a good one and growing by the day. I don't know about Gibbs but when you were my SFA I didn't let her question that."

Just then Tony leaned over and gave McGee a head-slap.

"Ow!" McGee said rubbing the back of his head "what was that for?"

"For letting Popper get to you. This is exactly what Popper wants. He wants you to start doubting yourself."  
McGee looked over at Tony wanting to say something but then decided not to.

"What?" Tony asked knowing McGee wanted to say something.

Tim quickly shook his head and just looked out the window. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on. It is clearly something."

Just then McGee's cell phone rung and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Ziva."

"Are you two on your way back to the navy yard?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There is someone here to see you. Lauren Bates."

"A Lauren Bria Bates?"

"Yes, that is what it says on her card."

"Okay, can you keep an eye on her and not let her out of your sight. Or near my stuff."

"There is history. Yes?"

"Yeah. Let's just say I would not disapprove of your Mossad ways if you choose to use them on her."

"I will keep that in mind." He could just hear the smile in her face.

"Thanks Ziva."

After he hung up he let his head fall back and let out a groan. "Is it 'Everyone who hates Tim McGee come to DC and ruin his career/ life' week.

"Who's Lauren?"

"Someone who I went to high school with, who hacked into John Hopkins System and changed my acceptance status to denied."

"Harsh. How did you know it wasn't a real denial?"

"The school called me asking if I was going to accept their offer or not. And when I said that I thought I was denied they told me they only had an acceptance letter on file for me. It took a while but I tracked it back to her."

"And what did you do to get the wrath of Lauren?"

"Umm…I walked in on her in the computer lab and saw her hacking into the system and changing grades."

"So you told on her?"

"Technically, no. They were replacing the old video cameras with new ones over summer break. Everyone knew the old cameras were worn out and always off line. I was close to the principal, so I just suggested to him that he should test out one last time just to make sure he didn't waste the schools budget on new ones. I just so happen to know that Lauren was in the computer lab at the moment."

"So he turned it on and saw her doing something very suspicious…"

"And she didn't get to walk, didn't get to go to prom, was suspended and had to go to summer school to get her one credit she needed to graduate."

"How she know it was you?"

"Supposedly, I was the only one to know about it."

"But messing with your acceptance."

"Yeah, I thought I would have to go to Annapolis. Like my father wanted me to."

"So what do you think Lauren wants now?"

"I don't know. She's a lawyer now."

"That just makes her ten times worse."

"Yep. I have a feeling it has something to do with Charles. From what I know they are still close."

"You think she would bail him out?"

"In a heartbeat."

"You think it has anything to do with Popper?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if they know each other."

With both agents lost in their own thoughts the ride was silent. When they got back to the navy yard, McGee just looked up at the building and sighed not wanting to think about who he as to talk to next.

"I can sit with you when you talk to her." Tony said trying to ease Tim's mind.

"No, I can handle her but thanks." McGee said finally looking over to Tony's side.

As soon as McGee got into the bullpen he could see Lauren standing near the window on her phone and Ziva watching her intensely. When he got closer Lauren spotted him and quickly ended her phone call.

"Timothy McGee, it's been too long." She said once he closed the door to the conference room.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Ms. Bates?" He said standing near the door while she sat down at the table.

"Tim. I am insulted an old friend can't see another friend?"

"You claim I prevented you from graduating on time."

"And you claim I changed your John Hopkins status."

"Right, because that wasn't you."

She just smiled resembling Popper's smile back at the pub. "I am here about my client Charles Waters."

"He assaulted 3 federal agents by throwing a knife towards us, he broke into my apartment and storage locker."

"So you say."

"He left his card at the scene of the crime and we have finger prints matching his."

"That could be anyone's card. Charles is a very popular name."

"Are you aware that your client broke out of jail to talk to my partner and he willingly went back or that he was supposed to pick up fake passports?"

"That is not important. What I came here to tell you is that Charles out of jail, an anonymous person put up bail for him."

"Anonymous?" Tim said looking at her like she have grown a second head.

Lauren merely nodded while standing up getting ready to leave.

"And when did this 'anonymous' person post bail ?"

"About 2 hours ago."

"Why wasn't I informed earlier on Charles release?"

"I am informing you now." She said with a smirk.

"Do you know a man named Roger Popper?"

"No." She said way too quickly for Tim's liking.

"And who do you know that would want Charles out and about?"

"Well, I am not the so – called investigator here. Now am I? Now can you please move? I am a rather busy woman." She said narrowing her eyes toward Tim.

McGee had no choice but to let her go, so he stepped aside and opened up the door. Only to find both Tony and Ziva pretending they were interested in the wall even though he knew they were listening in on the conversation.

"McGee." Tony said in a mock whisper once Bates went down the stairs. "We need to speak to you."

"Why are you whispering?" McGee said in a confused tone.

"Oh, no reason." He said in his normal voice. "Anyway, does Popper like Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter? Yeah, it was one of the few things we talked about when we were forced to work together. Why?"

"Who is his favorite character?" Tony said practically bouncing on his toes.

"Uhh, Snape."

"YES!" Tony said in a near shout. By this time both he and Ziva were smiling and if he had to attempt they kind of looked a little bit scary happy.

"Clearly I am missing something here." He said still not getting the point.

"My contact at the FBI told me a person by the name of Severus Snape bailed out Charles." Ziva said "And he played a recording for me and it was Popper's voice."

"How come the FBI didn't arrest him?"

"Popper has a friend who will look the other way. His friend is the one who handled the bail."

"I think that Popper is going to kill Charles." Tony said still smiling.

"Because Charles is extra weight. He doesn't need him anymore." McGee said slowly getting it.

"He knows to much. And we figured out why he wants you to quit."

"Yeah, he thinks I get by on an easy pass."

"Well, there is that. But he doesn't want you to die a hero. If he kills you, then depending on how he does, technically you will be killed in the line of duty. To him that is hero-worship."

"But if you quit, no line of duty." Ziva said finishing Tony's thought.

"He wants to kill Charles, and then leer me in. Probably telling me to meet him somewhere again and then kill me."

"Or blame you for the murder. He is running out of time. So now he has no time to wait around, he has to kill you soon." Tony said.

"I think I know where Popper and Charles are." McGee said making his way down the stairs, with Tony and Ziva right on his tail.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I think there will be one or two chapters left. Thank you again for the reviews, likes and alerts. You guys are awesome! :)

P.S: I swear this is not a cross-over, I just felt like mentioning Harry Potter.

P.S.S The lawyer person will make another appearance, she is not off the hook!


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter of "Break-In". Enjoy!

* * *

"Lauren hurry up before they show." Charles whispered leaning over the opening of the abandoned mine shaft.

"Be patient I have to make sure he's tied correctly. I really don't trust your tying skills."

"I don't see why we just can't kill him." Charles said more to himself than her.

"Well because, Charles, that is just another crime that would be added to your record and we wouldn't want that now would we." Lauren said like she was talking to a 5-year-old.

"Okay he is good, help me up." The lawyer said extending out her hand so the blonde can pull her up.

"What do we do if they come and we're not ready?"

"I swear you worry way too much, now let's go before they find him."

Lauren said hurrying toward the woods.

"What if he wakes up?"

"He's not waking up anytime soon." She said getting more annoyed and wondering if she should have left Charles down there as well.

"Where are we going to find what we need, it is only a matter of time before…?"

"Charles, if you are that concerned about it stay with him and if anything happens contact me on walkie – talkie me. Got it?"

"Yeah I can do that." He said turning back to the mine shaft.

Lauren breathed out a sigh of relief once she saw Charles back where they were. 'A moment of peace' she thought and then back to focusing on the task at hand.

Charles carefully climbed down the ladder that was attached to the wall and made the 2 feet jump between the last step and the solid dirt ground.

Charles looked over at the unconscious man and even though he felt betrayed by him he couldn't help but feel kind of bad. Also there was the fact that if him and Lauren were caught he would land back in jail.

Charles was just about go through all the stuff they took when he heard a sound coming from above. Grabbing the knife that was laying of the floor he climbed the ladder again and peeking over before fully getting out. Looking around Charles heard the noise again but laughed when he saw that it was just a small bunny running out of the brush. Charles thought that he should be used to it by now. Seeing that he have been hearing noises and seeming to see things that weren't really there since he joined this whole operation with Lauren and Popper. 'Speaking of Lauren.' He thought.

"This is Scout (Charles' code name) what is your location Black Swan. Over." Charles said over to the walkie – talkie, making his way back to the entrance of the mine.

"This is Black Swan. Don't worry, I will be there soon. Over."

"Black Swan, now that was an interesting movie. No doubt." Charles heard from a voice that was right behind him. He winced when he felt a hand claps on his shoulder, he tried to reach for his knife in his pocket but the agent behind him was too quick and before he knew it Charles was faced down on the ground, hands tied behind his back.

"I will be taking this now." Tony said reaching for the walkie-talkie. "Now, I could ask you the location of your partner but you won't say anything about that. So, I will just have a real MIT goer to track the location. McGee." Tony called out tossing the walkie-talkie to him.

"Thanks." McGee said giving one more glance to the older agent and then turning his attention back to the laptop he had in his hand.

"We found Popper tied down in the cave, seems to be knocked out with something other than the blow to the back of his head." Ziva said going up the ladder.

"But he's alive?"

"Yep, he is. Gibbs is getting him out of the ties now and I was just about to gather up all the things they took from him."

"How did you guys get in without me noticing?" Charles said still trying to get out of Tony's hold.

"Stay still!" Tony said yanking Charles up causing him to groan in more pain.

"Got the location! Oh, and Charles there is a secret entrance." McGee said getting up and handing over the laptop and walkie to Ziva.

"Do you need me and Gibbs to go with you guys?" Ziva said looking really concerned.

"We will call if we do. Ready it is way easier to go on foot." Tim said turning his attention to Tony.

"Yeah. Here take him." Tony said just giving a little extra push to Charles toward Ziva.

Afraid of being heard both McGee and Tony were silent on the way to the location of Lauren. When they approached what looked like an abandoned cabin they took the opposite sides of it and on the count of three they went in. Clearing the upper level first they slowly made their way down to the basement. At the end of the staircase there was a bucket with a couple of guns and gas mask in it and there they found Lauren Bates on the other side the basement sharpening a blade, not looking at all surprised when she heard them say 'NCIS, drop your weapon.'

"Agents DiNozzo, Tim." Making an emphasis on not saying Agent in front of his name.

She didn't even flinch when she saw both had both of their weapons aimed at her.

"I know I should have killed Charles and Popper when I had a chance." She said slowly leaning back on the table she was working on. "Useless, both of them. I mean letting Popper organize this whole operation with Charles as his right hand man, probably stupidest decision I've made but you know you live and learn. It was clever to make it look like you killed yourself after making you quit. Frankly, that was taking way to long and Popper underestimates your stubbornness and your team's devotion to you. Sickening really how close you guys are.

And don't get me started on Charles, couldn't even get passports but it was easy for him to go against Popper once he cut him off."

"But why?" McGee asked

"Why I want you dead? Like me and Popper and Charles agree on, you shouldn't be an agent your life shouldn't be this good. You get by on everything you do, apparently your colleagues think you are some amazing person. Even though you have caused more pain than anything. Eliminate the problem, anyway you can. That is always what I say."

"Wow, you guys can hold a grudge and are crazy." Tony said under his breath.

"Agent DiNozzo. You are telling me you never held a grudge against Tim." Lauren said turning her attention to the Senior Agent.

"Yeah but not enough to kill him."

"Right." She said with a sigh. "See just wrapped around your finger." And the next thing they knew there was a huge bang and a flash.

DiNozzo looked down at his watch then back at the double – doors then back at his watch. Wondering what exactly was taking so long.

"Agent DiNozzo." Tony heard the nurse say.

"You can see him now." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Giving her a small smile.

Tony walked in looking over at the agent on the bed. "God, Probie. You look awful." He said tracing his finger on the scar on McGee's chin.

Tony looked over at the monitors, knowing the only reason he can breathe easily because they tell him that Tim is still alive.

"You know you shouldn't say those things to someone who was just shot." McGee said in a raspy voice scaring Tony a little because he didn't realize the younger agent was awake.

"Yeah, well you know me never one to really follow etiquette rules." Tony said making Tim smile a little.

"What happened? All I remember is Lauren shooting at me." He said looking over at his wounded shoulder.

"What happened…that is a good question. Well, after her little speech she pulled out a gun and shot at you and I shot at her. Then there was a bomb that went off. It was small but you know a bomb is a bomb."

"What happened to Lauren?"

"Morgue. The shot I delivered killed her."

"Popper and Charles."

"Charles confessed first to everything. Helping and such, apparently Charles knocked Popper out when he bailed him out and drove to the site. Lauren then drove straight there once she left NCIS, they had more time because you know…"

"Yeah, I was wrong on the location."

"No problem, you were only 15 miles off." Tony said not wanting McGee to feel too bad about that.

"And Popper?"

"Once he woke up because they gave him something chemically. With the help of Gibbs putting on his 'charm' he confessed to everything. It lined up with Lauren's story. The reason he met with you and then tried to set you on fire because she finally put a time stamp on how long he had to kill you."

"God, was this like who has the ability to kill me first?"

"Basically. Like I said they are crazy."

"So it's over?"

"Yeah. I should call Gibbs and tell him you're awake." Tony said starting to get up from the edge of the bed he was sitting on.

"Tony?" McGee said not wanting to miss his opportunity to fully talk to Tony.

"Yeah?"

"Why did this case get to you so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at Popper's house, you were getting mad when I was telling Gibbs what he said to me. Plus when I was questioning if Director Sheppard was really going to fire me. You just been tense this whole case."

Tony sat back down on the edge of the bed, knowing this won't be just a quick and go answer.

"You're a great agent McGee. One of the best and considering the fact you didn't come from military or law enforcement you developed in a good timely manner and that is really impressive. Whoever doesn't see that, must be completely blind. For people who have seen you as a field agent and still deny that you're good that is an insult to you. And of course to me since I trained you." Tony said, saying the last part with a grin.

"And Popper knows you are on the MCRT so that is insult. And Charles and Lauren can take a hike because they don't anything about you and your awesome skills that aren't entirely geekish."

McGee smiled a little and then pouted a little, debating if he should tell Tony what he was thinking.

"Remember that time I got poison Ivy?"

"Which time?" Tony said with a smile playing on his lips.

McGee just rolled his eyes but smiled a little. "The first time. Remember we were making an arrest and I said something about people staring at me."

"And it was because you looked like the elephant man."

"Of course. I made some snarky comment and you were going to head-slap me but you stopped. Then I asked you if you liked me. Ever since that day I have been trying to find the answer to that. Even though I have had that answer for a while, this case confirmed it, so thanks."

"No problem, it has always been a yes you know. You do realize that if you share that speech with anyone else on the team I will deny it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tim said shooing Tony out so he can make his call.

McGee laid back down replaying Tony's speech in his head. Loving the fact that he said but still wanting to know if he can use as blackmail to convince the older agent to help him clean his apartment and storage locker.

* * *

And there you have it folks...the ending. Sorry if it was a little rushed but I hope it works for you guys. I certainly surprised myself with the ending, actually really with this whole chapter. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and alerted you guys are amazingly awesome!

So, I am in the midst of writing another multi-chapter story and I am having lots of fun writing it. The summary will most likely be along these lines.

"Someone new and unexpected comes into Tony's life and flips it upside down. Showing Tony a whole new side of him that he didn't know he had."

Okay I know that probably sounds lame but would that be something someone would be curious about finding more about? Oh, and it will be established McNozzo. So yeah.

Okay I am babbling...sorry. Anyways thank you guys again for everything. :)


End file.
